undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
UFSW Awards/Winter 2013
These are the categories, nominees, and winners of the Winter 2013 awards. The nominees are the shortlisted nominees chosen by the judges and determined by public nominations. Wins per story will be limited. DISCLAIMER: Please, everyone, keep in mind that this is all in good fun. Sore losers and winners are unacceptable, this is meant to appreciate the hard work of all of our members. There will be future award ceremonies, this is our first and it is a learning process for all of us. Bragging about your win, or whining about not being nominated, only deflates the purpose of why the awards were created in the first place. There will be future opportunities, just be patient with us! Nominees *Cole Pruitt (Dead Frontier) *Lewis White (Dreams and Songs to Sing) *Lionell Irvin (Beyond The Dead) *Ash (Eden Rising) The Winner Lionell Irvin (Beyond The Dead) Nominees *Lucy Brinkley (Dead Frontier) *Billie Starr (Dead Frontier) *Rosalie (Fear The Living) *Alice (Apocalypse Life) *Gwen Hayes (Eden Rising) The Winner Lucy Brinkley (Dead Frontier) Nominees *Chad Bottom (Hope On The Rocks) *Mr. Chet (A Long Road to Fortune) *PJ Shamp (Eden Rising) *Walter Wallace (Beyond The Dead) The Winner PJ Shamp (Eden Rising) Nominees *Dessy Raye (Beyond The Dead) *Bella (The Dead World) *Yuri Baltazar (A Long Road to Fortune) The Winner Yuri Baltazar (A Long Road to Fortune) Nominees *Misty Forrest (Beyond The Dead) *Hyatt vs. Roxie (Dead Frontier) *Last Chance Society (Eden Rising) *Season 3 (Eden Rising) The Winner Last Chance Society (Eden Rising) Nominees *Leigh Vega (Eden Rising) *Tom Snyder (Eden Rising) *Jake Rice (Dead Frontier) The Winner Jake Rice (Dead Frontier) Nominees *Wesley Snipe (Fear The Living) *Roxie Wilcox (Dead Frontier) *Leigh Vega (Eden Rising) The Winner Wesley Snipe (Fear The Living) Nominees *Michael Nicholson (Endangered) *Séverine Bangalter (Eden Rising) *Conner Kilderry (Extinction) The Winner Conner Kilderry (Extinction) Nominees *"Trapped" (Extinction) *"Let Go" (Dead Frontier) *"Benjamin High Titans" (Apocalypse Life) *Issue 13 (Taking No Chances) The Winner "Trapped" (Extinction) Nominees *"St. Anthony's Day" (Beyond The Dead) *"Hell Frontier" (A Long Road to Fortune) *Conner vs. Cole (UFSW Hunger Games) *Ronin vs. Chuck (UFSW Hunger Games) The Winner Ronin vs. Chuck (UFSW Hunger Games) Nominees *Uncle Henry (Apocalypse Life) *Lionell Irvin (Beyond My Choices) *Cole Pruitt (Dead Frontier) *Doug Tallie (Surviving, Not Living) The Winner Cole Pruitt (Dead Frontier) Nominees *Kelly Gay & Ike Dennis (Low on Time) *Ashton & Liza (A Long Road to Fortune) *Ken Myers Jr., Rose, & Logan (Fear The Living) *Conner Kilderry & Ash (Extinction) The Winner Ken Myers Jr., Rose, & Logan (Fear The Living) Nominees *"No White Light" (Hope On The Rocks) *"They Come Prepared While We're Unprepared" (The Unforgettable Face) *"Let's Go to Commercial, or: How I Got Laid in a Pretty Pink House" (Eden Rising) *"The Lion's Sacrifice" (A Long Road to Fortune) *"Goodmusic 2007" (Apocalypse Life) The Winner "The Lion's Sacrifice" (A Long Road to Fortune) Nominees *Ike is stabbed by the Homeless Guy (Low on Time) *The Glenn Games (Lost in Hell) *Billie is shot in the back (Dead Frontier) *The Stalk reveals what's under the mask (Pantheon) The Winner Ike is stabbed by the Homeless Guy (Low on Time) Nominees *''The Unforgettable Face'' *''The Unknown Nightmare'' *''Dreams and Songs to Sing'' *''Morts-Vivants'' The Winner Dreams and Songs to Sing Nominees *''Eden Rising'' *''Pantheon'' The Winner Pantheon Nominees *''Apocalypse Life'' *''Dead Awakened'' The Winner Apocalypse Life Nominees *Vicky Cummings (Endangered) *Adelaide Niederhauser (Dead Awakened) *Declan O'Day (Eden Rising) *Audi Arabela (Beyond My Choices) *Marigold "Lienne" Lienessen (Dead Frontier) The Winner Adelaide Gaius Andromedus Niederhauser (Dead Awakened) Nominees *PJ Shamp (Eden Rising) *Hunter Daft (Dead Frontier) *Conner Kilderry (Extinction) The Winner Conner Kilderry (Extinction) Nominees *Fitz *Warfare *Mage *Dutchy *Lee E The Winner Fitz0021 Nominees *''Dead Frontier'' *''Low on Time'' *''Eden Rising'' *''Endangered'' *''Dead Awakened'' The Winner Low on Time Category:UFSW Awards